Lovely Heart
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Clary gets kidnapped by Jonathan after he injures Jace. She goes with him so he won't kill Jace and he takes her to Valentine's old hideout so he can keep her to himself. He claims her as his mate to make sure Jace can never get her back and when Jace finds her, he's in for the surprise of his life.
1. Chapter 1

I growled as I watched over Clarissa like a hawk. Jace was kissing her, and comforting her. She was my mate, not his.

I tried not to jump down from the tree where I was standing to grab her and mark her as mine with my blood. She belonged to me, and no one else could have her.

Jace looked up at the tree that I was in and gasped when he caught my eyes looking at him. I jumped down from the tree and Jace pushed Clarissa behind him. She stared at me and gasped.

I kicked Jace and pinned him down. I growled loudly and he tried to get up. I kicked him in the ribs and satisfyingly heard them crack. He tried to get up and started to cough blood. I smiled menacingly and Clarissa tried to push me off of him.

"Please stop! I'll go with you if you just let him go, I'll do anything if you don't hurt him!" She caught my attention with that. I looked up at her and smirked.

"Clary, don't," Jace begged silently from where he was on the ground under me.

"I have to do this for you," She said while tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. I kicked Jace in the jaw and he passed out, he was so weak. He actually thought he killed me before, but my demon blood saved me. I grabbed Clarissa dragged her with me.

"You didn't have to hurt him, I would have gone with you anyways," Clarissa said smiling at me sexily. I knew she was trying to play with me so I threw her over my shoulder. Father would be happy that I had gotten her.

"Spare me the lies Clarissa," I said putting her into my arms before I let her down. She started to punch my chest repeatedly and I sighed and lifted her up bridal style. She finally stopped trying to hurt me and she gave up.

"Why do you want me?" She asked silently. I looked down at her and she looked up at me innocently.

"You are mine. From now on, if you say his name ever again I will whip you," I said ignoring her question; she didn't need to know that I would never be able to raise me hand on her. I loved her so much.

"Jace will come and get me!" She spat at me. I covered her mouth.

"If he so much as tries I'll kill him the first chance I get, you are mine Clarissa, only mine." I growled at her. I would never let anyone take her away from me. She turned her face away. "Look at me," I said gently. She kept her head turned from mine "Look at me now Clarissa," I said gently again.

"Fine," She said staring at me with her striking green eyes, another trait she had gotten from our mother.

"I love you," I said looking straight at her. She started to chew her lip; she didn't know how much I wanted to mount her right now.

"You're such a liar!" She screamed at me. Clarissa hid her face from me again. I pulled her to me and she just buried her head into my chest. She looked so adorable.

"I am not lying Clarissa," I said pulling her face away from me. I kissed her hard on the mouth. She made a little gasp like usual and I thought about the last time I kissed her.

She tried to shift away but I held her close to me. She started to kiss me back and put her arms around my neck. I loved doing this to her. I wanted to claim her right now.

"Stop it! You're my brother, you shouldn't touch me at all," She growled out to me. I ignored her and lifted her up. I kissed her again and she didn't fight me this time. Clarissa put her legs around my waist and I held her close to me.

"We shouldn't do this," She said trying to push me away. I held her to me and kissed her neck, she moaned and I loved the sound of it. She started to unbutton my shirt and I threw off hers.

Clarissa started to explore my chest and I kissed down her neck. I tore off her bra and she gasped when the cold air hit her naked chest. She tried to cover up her body.

"Don't hide from me Clarissa," I said taking one of her pert nipples into my mouth. She moaned when I started to pinch the other. She rubbed against my manhood through my pants and I groaned.

"Why do you love me?" she asked quietly. She pushed me away from her and I looked up at her.

"Clarissa…" I trailed on she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Don't call me Clarissa. it makes me think of Valentine!" She said looking at me again.

"Ok, Clary…you're my mate." I said looking at her. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second. She tried to get out of my arms.

"What the hell is a mate?" She asked loudly. I sighed.

"I'm half demon, you already know that. It means that you are the love of my life." I said while she looked at me in shock.

"_Love of your life?_" She said looking at me in horror. "You're my brother! That is so wrong," She said shaking her head and trying to push me away. I didn't let her out of my arms.

"Trust me Clary, you are the only person that I will ever love in my entire life," I said kissing her again, why couldn't she understand that.

"That's just gross Jonathan," She said looking at me disgustedly. I let go of her and threw her shirt at her. She looked at her torn bra on the ground and sighed before putting her shirt on. You could see her nipples through her shirt.

I grabbed my shirt and buttoned it back up. She tried to run away after I was done and I threw her over my shoulder again.

"Let me down!" She screamed hitting my ass. I just chuckled and took her to Valentine's hideout in Alicante, no one would be able to find her if she was with me.

"Where are we?" She yelled when I finally let her down, she tried to hit me and I held her arms so she couldn't move them. Clary looked angry.

"We are at Valentine's hideout," She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are we here? Valentine is a creep!" She yelled staring at me.

"Valentine is dead." I said shrugging. I pulled her inside with me.

"Don't touch me," She growled out to me when I put her down.

"Don't make me hurt you," I replied emotionlessly. I kept my arms around her.

"I'll take you to your room," I said dragging her with me. She was scared, I knew that much. When I got to her room I put her on the bed and started to peel off her clothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled pushing me away. I clutched onto her to keep her from moving and took off all of her clothing.

"I'm going to claim you," I explained silently. I threw off my shirt and pants and kissed her harshly on the lips. My hands went straight to her breasts and she moaned as I squeezed them gently.

"Stop, we shouldn't do this you're my _brother_," she said pathetically. She obviously didn't want to stop because she put her arms around my neck and slid her legs around my waist.

"I don't think your body wants to do that, Clarissa." I said into her ear. She shuddered and let me explore her body. My canines were sharper than regular humans and I wanted her to be _mine_ forever.

"Please," She begged when I started to rub her clit softly. I didn't know what she was asking for but I rubbed her clit harder. Clarissa tried to push me away but I engulfed her lips with mine. She moaned sweetly and I pulled my hand away from her core.

I aligned myself to her core and thrust in slowly. Clarissa screamed silently and buried her face into my chest. I could feel the tears against my skin.

I pulled out and thrust in again after she stopped whimpering. I needed to be inside her, she was so tight around me. I growled as I pounded into her. I bit her hard on the neck and consumed some of her blood. I cut my wrist with my teeth and held it to her mouth. She swallowed a few mouthfuls before I came inside her.

"Why did you give me your blood?" She asked after I pulled out of her. I lied down next to her and covered us both with the sheets.

"I claimed you; any demon that messes with you will know that you are mine." I explained kissing her neck. I sucked on it nicely and gave her a dark red mark.

"You're still my brother, and it's wrong to be in love with your brother." Clarissa said stubbornly.

"You didn't care when you thought Jace was your brother." I growled out to her. She looked at me with pain in her eyes and I knew that I went too far.

"You took me away from Jace," She said silently. I wished that I hadn't said anything about him. I didn't want to see Clarissa upset.

"I'm sorry, but I love you, even though you are my sister," I said pulling her close to my body. She nuzzled into my chest and put her arms on me.

"I'll never love you," was all that Clarissa responded. I sighed and kept my arms around her. I had to get up and check something. Clarissa began to realize that I was about to leave.

"Don't leave me here alone," She cried to me pulling me closer to her.

"Shh, Clarissa; I'll come back soon, ok." I said rubbing her back in between her shoulder blades.

"No, please don't leave." She begged looking up at me while tears streamed down her lovely face.

"I won't, don't worry." I said pulling her back to my body. My hand went down to her core and I plunged two fingers into her warmth. She gasped in surprise and held onto my hair. I continued to thrust my fingers into her and her eyes and mouth widened when she came on my fingers. Clarissa closed her eyes and let me pleasure her.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb and lowered my face to her entrance. I thrust my tongue into her and she gasped loudly. She clutched onto my hair harder and scratched the surface of my head as I tongued her.

"Oh god, keep going!" She yelled pulling harder on my hair. I continued to pleasure her with my tongue and she whimpered softly and came quickly. I lapped up her juices and pulled away before giving her a harsh kiss on the lips.

I gave her no warning before thrusting into her core. She screamed out in pain and I silenced her with a kiss. I stayed still inside of her until she started to squirm a little.

I pulled out slowly and thrust into her once again. She let out a gasping breath and I thrust into her one more time.

"Stop." She moaned out unconvincingly. It felt so right to be inside of her. I wanted to fuck her forever.

By the angel, she was tight.

Clarissa was very beautiful when she writhed in pleasure under me. I kissed her roughly and thrust into her once more. She screamed out in pleasure and with one more thrust I released my seed inside of her. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

I knew she was getting pleasure from this. I pulled out of her and plunged my tongue into her mouth. Clary moaned softly and I bit her neck softly.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

Damn she's gorgeous.

**New Story! Sexy time with Jonathan, huh? I've always wanted to make a story that's completely just dirty and sexy. Please review!**


	2. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up Clarissa was asleep in my arms and still completely naked. My fingers lightly brushed against her nipples and she let out a moan.

Clarissa didn't care when she thought that Jace had been her brother. Was I just that terrible to her? I had never done anything to hurt her, and I had repeatedly told her I loved her.

Clarissa stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She saw me and gasped before pulling away from me. I pulled her back into my arms.

"I won't hurt you Clary," I soothed. She finally stopped trying to pull away and relaxed into my hold. She even pulled me closer.

"Leave me alone," Clarissa said not looking up at me at all. It still stung, but not very much.

I knew that she wouldn't hate me soon. I would spoil her, and dote on her and take care of her. Clarissa wouldn't be able to resist my love.

She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. My arms tightened around her waist and I pulled her to me so her chest was flat against mine. I got out of bed and kissed her forehead before putting my regular clothes on.

I shoved my jeans on and went downstairs to the kitchen. She would most likely be hungry when she woke up.

I smiled to myself as I realized that I would be waking up to the lovely face of my mate every day when I woke up.

All of Alicante had gotten notice that Jace had been injured by something. He was healing, but he wasn't near to death whatsoever.

I knew that Clarissa would have never forgiven me if I had killed that idiot.

After a few minutes she walked downstairs wearing one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers.

"I need clothes." She said immediately before sitting down.

"If you promise not to run away I'll take you back to New York to shop." I said looking at her.

"Fine, I promise." She sighed. I loved how she looked wearing my clothing.

I leaned over and kissed her roughly. She moaned and her legs wrapped around my waist.

Clary was quite short compared to me, but she was beautiful. She pulled away after a while and I kissed her once more gently.

Clarissa pushed me away and got off the chair before going to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of eggs and looked over at me.

"Are you going to keep being useless?" She asked looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

She cracked four eggs into a bowl and gave me a whisk and told me to beat the eggs.

I shrugged and did what she asked. I might as well get on her good side.

**8 Weeks Later**

I was feeling absolutely sick.

_Jace_

I missed him, but I had to admit, I was slowly starting to fall for Jonathan.

I felt so wrong with him at first but he always made sure I was okay, and he didn't keep me locked up or anything. I could wander around the house and outside in the garden in the back but there was a barrier around the house that I couldn't get out of.

Jon hadn't had sex with me since the first night I was here and I was more than relieved that he hadn't.

I lay down and curled into a ball. I had been feeling nauseous for the past week.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew Jonathan was coming upstairs. The door opened and Jonathan walked inside before closing the door after him.

This house was very spacious and I was quite comfortable in it once I found out that Valentine had actually never been inside of it, since this had been his backup hideout.

Jon leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. I don't know what came over me but my arms circled his neck and I pulled him closer to me.

I moaned when I felt Jonathan trailing kisses down my neck before squeezing my breasts with his hands.

"Ow," I whimpered pushing him away from me. I rubbed my boobs. It was probably just because my period was going to be soon…

I suddenly realized something that made me want to puke.

My period was over a week late. My face probably turned really pale or something because Jonathan was looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked while rubbing my back soothingly.

"I want to go back to New York, at least for a little while," I said looking up at him.

He nodded and I pulled him to the bedroom before pushing him down on the bed. I lay down next to him and he buried his face into my neck and put his arms around my waist.

"We can go to New York today if you want," Jonathan mumbled into my neck.

"I want to see my mom." I said looking down at his head.

"No," Jonathan said before lifting his head up. "We can't meet anyone. No one can know that you're back in New York," Jonathan shaking his head.

"What about Simon, he's my best fri−,"

"No one," Jonathan said turning so he was lying on his back.

He stretched and I saw a sliver of his abdomen muscles and I couldn't stop myself from straddling him and kissing him roughly.

Jonathan growled into my mouth and continued to kiss me. I rubbed against him lightly and his jaw tightened and he held my hips in place.

"Are you trying to make me fuck you?" Jonathan asked kissing me behind my ear. I let out a gasp when he sucked the sensitive spot.

I didn't answer, since I assumed the question was rhetorical. Jonathan flipped us over so I was underneath him and he slowly took my shirt off.

He didn't even have the patience to take my bra off and he ripped if off instead before pulling one of my nipples into his mouth.

I let out a very whorish moan and he pulled off my shorts and panties and wasted no time before pushing two of his fingers inside of me.

I gasped in pleasure when he started to suck my clit. My fingers grabbed at his hair and I let out a cry of pleasure when he bit my clit.

I pushed his shirt off his body and threw it to the side before running my hands over his toned chest.

He pushed his pants off and hovered above me before kissing down my neck.

Jonathan aligned himself to me before thrusting into me. I let out a loud moan and let him continue to pound into me.

"Faster!" I yelled before my legs locked around his waist. He complied and started to thrust into me faster and harder. I writhed in pleasure under him and he looked down at me with so much love and adoration that I wanted to be able to love him back.

I let all of my worries go and just looked into his eyes as he pleasured me.

He flipped me over so he was taking me from behind and I let out a scream of pleasure as I climaxed. Jonathan continued to thrust into me and I collapsed onto my chest.

Jonathan let out a growl and released inside of me. He pulled out after a few seconds and lay down next to me.

He pulled me to his chest and kissed me softly. I moaned into the kiss and he rubbed my back comfortingly.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I just needed to rest my eyes for a few seconds.

"I want to go to New York now." I said sitting up in the bed.

"Fine, go change." Jonathan said shrugging and sitting up as well.

I went to the closet in the room and put a blue bra and panties on. I put shorts and a tank top on and decided to wear flats.

Jonathan had taken me shopping four weeks ago and I had been surprised by how much he bought for me. It may have made me like him a little more…

When I turned around Jonathan was already wearing black jeans and a v-neck grey shirt. I could see his muscles through the shirt and I wanted to lick his abs.

"If we're going to be staying in New York for a while you need to pack a bag." Jonathan said glancing over at me.

I groaned and pouted at him. He just rolled his eyes and told me there was a bag at the top of the closet.

I tried to reach it but failed; Jonathan came up behind me and pulled the bag down before giving it to me.

I shoved random pairs of clothes and shoes into the bag and closed it before sitting on the bed and thinking.

"Don't you need clothes?" I asked looking up at Jonathan.

"I have an apartment in New York," Jonathan explained. I wonder why he has an apartment in New York…

Jonathan stood up and stretched his arms and I saw his muscles again. I bit my lip and shook my head at my dirty thoughts.

Jon pulled me downstairs and opened a door and pulled me along with him. The bag was rolling behind me and before I knew it I was somewhere I didn't recognize.

"We're at my apartment, I pulled you through a portal in the closet," Jonathan said shrugging. I followed him to a bedroom and put my bag against the wall.

"I want to see my mom, please, just to tell her I'm okay." I said looking at Jonathan pleadingly.

"I can't let you do that, and I can't let you see Jace either." Jon said immediately.

"Please, I need to see them; I need to let them know I'm fine. What if I just visit Simon's apartment and tell him to tell my mom that I'm fine." I said trying not to cry. Jonathan was being so mean to me!

"You're not going anywhere without me." Jonathan said giving me a glare.

"Then why don't you come with me." I said huffing angrily.

"You want me to come with you, really?" Jonathan asked sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better about letting me see Simon, then yes." I said huffing again.

"I already told you, we are not meeting anyone while we're here." Jonathan said pushing his silverish hair out of his face.

"Then I'll just leave." I said walking out of the room. Jonathan ran after me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fuck you," I snapped at him. He went to the living room of the apartment before plopping me down on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I moaned without thinking and his hold on my body tightened.

"Stop it," I whimpered before pushing him away. I turned around on the couch and pulled the blanket that was sitting on the edge over my body and face.

Jonathan tried to get it off of me but I threatened to leave if he did.

He ripped it off my anyways and I just crossed my arms and ignored him as he apologized.

Jonathan finally gave up, or so I thought.

"Fine, you can go see Simon, but I'm coming with you." Jonathan said finally with a sigh. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said finally. I kissed him softly and he kissed me back roughly. A small gasp slid out of my mouth and he kissed my neck.

"It's only because I hate seeing you upset." Jonathan said after a few minutes.

I kissed him softly and climbed off of him. What if I turned out to be pregnant, what if Jonathan hated me because of it?

What if he just abandoned me?

Would Jace even think of taking me back if I was pregnant with his enemy's child?

I felt like crying after asking myself all of the questions. I didn't want to be pregnant, I wouldn't be able to handle it, especially not if Jonathan abandoned me because of it.

I don't know why when I thought of him leaving me it made me want to cry. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face until Jonathan stood up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no reason," I lied. At least it sounded somewhat convincing. I was a terrible liar, everybody knew that.

How was I going to go to the doctor to find out whether I was pregnant or not?

Jonathan obviously wasn't going to let me out of his sight, how the hell was I going to slip away for an hour for a doctor's appointment.

I decided to call my gynecologist and make an appointment. I could probably just pass it off as a check up or something.

"I need to call my doctor." I said looking up at Jonathan. A look of confusion grazed his face and smoothed out.

"Why?" Jonathan asked putting his arm around my waist.

"Because I haven't seen my doctor in over six months, and I'm due for an appointment, and we're here anyways." I said shrugging. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was still somewhat true.

"Fine, but Simon can wait until tomorrow, okay, he doesn't even know you're here, and you won't tell him where we are, okay?" Jonathan asked grabbing my wrist when I was about to walk away.

"Okay." I agreed before putting my hand into his pocket and taking my cell phone from where he'd hidden it.

He didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't let it show.

I sat down on the couch and dialed my doctor's number.

I scheduled an appointment for an hour from now. I might as well know as soon as possible.

"I don't think an hour is long enough for me to fuck you again." Jonathan said kissing my neck softly. He sucked one spot on my neck and I sighed in pleasure.

"An hour isn't even long enough to get to the doctor's appointment." I said pushing him away from me.

Jonathan groaned and kissed me. My legs wound around his waist and I could feel his hard on.

I giggled and he kissed me roughly. I let out a moan and he grinned at me before pulling away and setting me down on the floor.

I was definitely starting to fall for him. I felt so wrong whenever I thought about the fact he was my brother but the same example always came up.

I didn't mind when I thought Jace was my brother, it hadn't mattered to me then because I was so in love with Jace.

Maybe I would end up falling in love with Jonathan. I actually expected it to happen.

I sat down on the floor and tried not to feel like a bitch for not being able to be in love with Jonathan right now.

He still had demon blood in him; I always had to remember that. I shouldn't trust him as much as I do.

Jonathan was standing in front of me and just looking down at me like I was crazy or something. I blushed and he helped me stand up.

"Do you have a car?" I asked Jonathan once he ushered me out of the apartment for my appointment.

"Of course I have a car, do you think I fly from place to place?" Jonathan asked, obviously teasing me.

"It was a valid question! Most people in New York don't have a car." I said pouting. Jonathan just chuckled.

We stopped in front of a Lamborghini car and Jonathan unlocked it.

"You have a Lamborghini?" I asked looking at him and stroking the hood of the car. It was beautiful.

"Surprised?" Jonathan asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Very, how could you afford a Lamborghini?" I asked looking up at him.

"Let's just say Valentine left me a very big amount of money." Jonathan said getting into the car. I got in and couldn't help but feel that this car was way too dangerous for a baby.

Jonathan would need a much more baby friendly car if I turned out to be pregnant. I don't think a car seat would work with the leather and speed of this car.

I couldn't help but feel a tad excited about this. What if I was actually going to have a baby? Would Jonathan be excited, or never want to see me again.

The biggest question in my mind was killing me.

What if he wanted me to get rid of it?

I burst into tears at the thought and Jonathan panicked and kept asking me what was wrong, he asked me if I was hurt almost twenty times before I told him to just leave me alone.

He sighed and started to drive. I told him where to turn. Jonathan seemed to be annoyed at me, but I frankly didn't care. I was about to tell him where he should shove his attitude but I decided not to.

Maybe I should just butter him up to lessen the blow if I am…you know what.

We reached the medical practice after about twenty minutes of ignoring each other. I got out of the car and saw that people were staring. I ignored them and walked in without Jonathan. He got out and followed me though.

I went upstairs to sign in and then just paced in the waiting room.

"What if we run into someone?" I asked Jonathan when he caught up to me upstairs.

"Then we'll deal with it," Jonathan said shrugging and pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Fray, Clarissa?" A nurse announced from the door. I grabbed Jonathan's hand and pulled him along with me.

Once we were in the examination room his phone rang and he told me that he would be back in a few minutes before stepping out of the room.

My gynecologist walked into the room and saw me.

"It's nice to see you again Clary." She said giving me a big smile. She had been my gynecologist for the past three years.

"Hi Dr. Morgan," I said giving her a smaller smile.

"So, why are you here?" She asked me checking her clipboard or whatever.

"I think I might be," I whispered "pregnant." I said letting out a breath.

"Why do you think so?" She asked before patting my leg comfortingly.

"Nausea, my breasts are a lot more sensitive, and my period is over a week late." I said quietly, as though I thought everyone would be able to hear if I talked any louder.

"I thought you weren't sexually active?" Dr. Morgan asked looking at me.

"I had sex for the first time almost two months ago." I blurted out.

"We should probably check then." Dr. Morgan said comfortingly. She grabbed a thin syringe and wiped the inside of my elbow with an alcohol wipe before taking blood.

I closed my eyes even though I barely felt the needle. I could feel her take it out and give it to a nurse.

"Those results should be here in less than twenty minutes." She said rubbing my arm.

Dr. Morgan told me to take my shoes off and stand on the weighing scale. I was about 112 pounds. I climbed off the weighing scale once she was done and she told me she wanted to check my blood pressure.

Once she was done with that she tried to make it as comfortable as possible while she checked my breasts. I was blushing the while time anyways.

Jonathan walked into the room after a minute. Dr. Morgan wanted to do an ultrasound.

"Jon, can you leave." I asked looking at him.

"Alright," Jonathan said simply before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room.

She told me sit back on the examination table and lift up my tank top so it was under my breasts. I pushed the top of my shorts down so my hips were somewhat visible and my stomach was completely uncovered.

Dr. Morgan put this weird gel thingy on my belly and grabbed this thing and started to spread the gel around with it. Dr. Morgan looked at the screen and stopped somewhere.

"Your suspicions were right, and it seems as though you're pregnant with more than one baby, although we can't be sure until your next appointment." Dr. Morgan said pointing out all three of them on the screen.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I whispered staring at the screen. I wanted to kill myself.

"There are options Clary, you could terminate the pregnancy," Dr. Morgan said softly.

"I would never be able to do that," I whimpered.

She gave me a paper towel to wipe the stuff off my belly and I wiped it off and threw it away before pulling my shirt down.

"I'm going to get the ultrasound pictures," Dr. Morgan said rubbing my back before leaving the room. I was just frozen; I didn't feel like talking to Jon now.

Dr. Morgan walked back into the room and I put the pictures into my pocket. I made another appointment for four weeks from now and she gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins before I left.

When I saw Jonathan standing in the hallway I didn't talk to him.

"How did it go?" Jonathan asked as we were walking back to the parking area. I shrugged and once we were at the car I got in and tried to relax.

I needed to tell him now. I knew that if he knew he probably wouldn't let me see Simon, but he needed to know too.

He was the one stupid enough to have sex with me without a condom.

My hand strayed down to my stomach and I felt the small bump. I bit my lip and tried not to cry.

What was I going to do now?

**I know a lot of people probably think I'm some sort of sick freak right now or something, but this idea has probably thought of before. Neither Jonathan nor Clary is fully human so things could probably turn out differently. If you don't like the idea of the story, you shouldn't read it. I would love to get some input for this chapter so please leave a review! I love reading reviews; they always boost my enthusiasm to update more often!**


	4. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	5. Chapter 3

I was panicking while we drove back home. I felt sad as hell and I was just ignoring Jon the whole time he drove. He parked his car and I got out and went to the apartment with him and lay down on the couch.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying and Jonathan sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's wrong, you've been ignoring me since that doctor's appointment," Jon said pushing my hair out of my face and kissing me gently.

I moaned in response and pushed him away a bit before biting my lip and turning around again.

"Please tell me," Jonathan started to kiss my neck and he trailed his hands down to my breasts.

I moaned again and put my arms around his neck. His hands trailed down further and I finally pushed him away from me and stood up and went to the bedroom.

I had a picture of the ultrasound in my pocket and I took it out and hid it under the mattress in the bedroom.

I put my hand on my belly and I sighed. I felt all sad. I wish I was with Simon. I needed to tell Jon soon, or else he would be mad at me.

"Clary, tell me what's wrong," Jonathan said walking into the room.

"I'm pregnant," There, I just blurted I out…

"Wait…what?" Jonathan just looked at me like I was crazy and raised an eyebrow.

"At my doctor's appointment I found out that I was pregnant," I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but it did and I sat down on the bed and tried not to feel sad.

"You...baby…father…what?" Jonathan was obviously taking some time to process this.

"We're having a baby," I shrugged and buried my face into my knees.

Jonathan walked over to the bed and put his arms around me.

"Do you want to keep it?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"I want to keep our baby, he never did anything wrong, why should he die?" Jon ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to go out," I panicked and started to cry, he was going to leave, I knew it!

Jonathan turned around and saw that I was crying and I just whimpered and turned around and hugged a pillow.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked immediately.

"Yo-you're gon-gonna l-l-leave m-me," I cried and Jon got back on the bed and pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, I'm not leaving. I promise," He continued to rub my back and I sniffled and nodded.

Jon got up and kissed my forehead before leaving. I fell asleep on the bed a short while after he left.

**Jon POV**

Me, as a father, I couldn't imagine it at all. Valentine sucked as a father so how can I expect to be any better.

But Clary wants to keep the child, my child. That must mean she loves me now doesn't it? Maybe she just loves that child?

A quarter demon child…how was Clary going to manage a pregnancy with a demon's spawn inside of her body.

Things would be different, the child would grow at the same rate, but the child would be part demon. The child would be like me.

I groaned and kicked my car before walking away from it. I walked around a park and sat down at a bench to clear my mind.

I could see the children playing in the park and I couldn't help but imagine Clary and I playing with our child.

How would Clary manage her pregnancy without her family…what would they say about this?

I was worried too much about this. I decided that I was probably just making Clary even more nervous by not being at home.

I started to walk back to the apartment; hopefully both of us were calmed down now.

When I got inside I went to the bedroom and saw that Clary was asleep in bed. I walked over to her and bent down and kissed her forehead.

She pulled me down and started to kiss me.

**Clary POV**

I could tell that Jonathan was enjoying my kiss. He put his arms around me and climbed on top of me on the bed.

I moaned when he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

"Oh god, please fuck me," I threw my shirt and pants off and Jon easily ripped my bra and panties off.

I rolled his shirt off as he kissed me gently.

He stood up and took off his pants and boxers before coming back and kissing me again. He covered us with the sheets and started to rub my clit gently with his thumb.

"Please, no teasing, I need you," I groaned and he happily complied with my request and wasted no time before aligning his length to my entrance and thrusting into me.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure and put my arms and legs around Jonathan's body. He pulled out and thrust back into me forcefully.

I buried my face into his neck and let out a loud moan of pleasure. It felt so good; I never wanted him to stop.

I guess what they say about getting horny while you're pregnant is true.

He continued to pound into me at a quick speed and I couldn't hold back my orgasm any longer. I buried my face in his neck again and let out a huge cry of pleasure and I came.

Jonathan thrust into me a few more times and finally let himself go. He pulled out of me and pulled me close to his body before putting his arms around me.

"I love you Clary." He said softly while stroking my hair.

"I love you too Jon," I mumbled and cuddled closer to him. I kissed his cheek.

"Please don't leave me and the babies." I said quietly.

"I won't, I promise." Jonathan promised.

**3 Weeks Later**

When I woke up I immediately checked the clock in the bedroom and saw that it was only 8:00 in the morning. Jonathan had his arms around me protectively and I caught him watching me while I slept.

"Am I really that cute while I sleep?" I asked before kissing Jonathan.

"You're always adorable," Jon kissed me again and I giggled. "We're going to be great parents," I froze and sighed.

"Yeah I guess we are," I said smiling at him. I couldn't help but have a little bit of excitement for my future. I was going to have Jonathan's babies. I knew that it was wrong that he was my brother, but at the same time I knew he was happy about this too.

We were going to be parents together.

"Can we go see Simon soon?" I asked climbing on Jon and straddling him.

"No, I'm not going to put you in the risk of getting hurt." Jon kissed my cheek and put his arms around me.

"Okay," I knew that I shouldn't argue with him about this.

"You never actually told me…did you make that doctor's appointment because you thought you were pregnant?" Jon asked.

"Yes…" I looked away from him.

"You could have told me, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you? I'll never leave you Clary." Jonathan kissed me and put his arms around me.

"I love you too," I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the bed and we made out for like ten minutes before I pushed him away to breathe.

"I need to tell you something else, I was going to tell you this a while ago but I was scared…" I said sitting up and kissing him again.

"What?" Jon asked.

"My doctor said that I'm definitely pregnant with more than one. When she did the ultrasound at eight weeks we saw three babies." Jon froze and looked at me like I was crazy.

"So let me get this straight, I'm the father of three babies?" He asked looking at me with a panicked look on his face.

"You're the only person I've ever had sex with, what do you think." I said dryly.

"Fuck, that's not what I meant," Jon kissed me and I giggled.

"I know, I was just messing with you," He gave me a look and I made a face at him.

"Do you really want to see Jocelyn?" Jon asked while he had his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"I really do, just to tell her that I'm okay," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Okay, I promise that we'll go see her before these babies are born," He kissed me once last time and got up.

I pouted and he chuckled and helped me out of bed and told me to get dressed.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked before going to the closet.

"Yeah," Jonathan said after a few seconds.

"Where?" I asked looking at him.

"To get something to eat, I can tell you're hungry." Jon said giving me a smile.

I blushed and got dressed. I put a comfortable dress on. There was a large baby bump and it made me feel fat.

Jonathan came up behind me and put his hands on the big bump. I turned around and kissed Jon, my belly was pressed up against his abdomen and I giggled. I went downstairs to the kitchen while Jonathan changed. I felt like having some chocolate.

I grabbed the ice cream carton from the fridge and ate some ice cream. Jon walked into the kitchen and saw me eating ice cream and laughed.

"Shut up." I said taking another bite of ice cream. I sighed in happiness and patted my belly. At least I looked pregnant and not fat anymore.

"You look beautiful," Jon whispered into my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

"Don't I always look beautiful?" I asked pouting a bit.

"You are beautiful, you just look more radiant than usual, it might have to do with the fact that you are pregnant," Jon smirked and kissed me.

He was so much taller than me. Compared to me, the short, fat, pregnant woman, he was a sex god.

"I'm fat," I pouted and started to sniffle after a few minutes and Jon immediately put his arms around me.

"Can we just eat at home, I don't really feel like going out," I ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"That's fine, what do you want to eat?" I started to think about food and a wave of nausea flew over me and I went on a mad dash to the bathroom.

I threw up and leaned against the wall of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and tried not to feel sick, it didn't work.

I threw up once more and Jonathan came upstairs and held my hair back and rubbed my back gently.

"Do you feel better?" Jon asked soothingly. I shook my head and he sighed and kissed my head.

"It's just because I'm pregnant," I waved my hand and put my hand on my stomach.

"Make me a sandwich woman!" I yelled at Jonathan. He made a face and I giggled and continued to eat my ice cream.

It was fun to make him do things for me; he always did whatever I asked…this could be fun.

"Give me a piggy back ride, I want a piggy back ride," I pouted like a little kid and he sighed.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride after you eat." I pouted and he shook his head.

He gave me my sandwich and I quickly devoured it and put the plate in the sink. I went upstairs and sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. I quickly got hooked to a show. It was called Nashville or something and it was about country singers.

Jon came upstairs and he tried to turn the TV off and I made him move out of the way so I could watch.

"Do you love the TV more than you love me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well right now I love Deacon more than I love you. He can play the guitar." Jon laughed and turned the TV off before coming over to me.

"I can play the guitar too," Jon started to kiss me gently and he pulled away and put his arms around me and sat down next to me.

I let out a yawn and Jonathan chuckled and I smacked his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you're still so tired, wanna go take a nap?" Jon asked putting his arms around my body.

"I would love that," I threw my clothes off and shoved one of Jon's shirts on before getting into bed.

He took off everything but his boxers and got into the bed with me and put his arms around my body.

"You smell nice," I said sleepily.

"You smell nice too, now sleep." Jon kissed my forehead and pulled me tighter into his arms.

I woke up about five minutes after I fell asleep. Jonathan was asleep and I smiled and grabbed a notepad from the lamp table before starting to draw him while he slept.

He looked so innocent and vulnerable. Jon looked adorable right now. I hope our babies look like him.

His hair wasn't dyed black anymore, it was now a silverish white. I liked it more than I liked my crazy red hair.

I finished drawing his face and drew the position of his shoulders. I was about to draw some more details when he yanked the notepad from me and looked at it.

"You're so artistic, just like Jocelyn." Jon kissed me gently and I put my hand on his cheek and pulled away and smiled at him.

He put his arms back around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck before going back to sleep.

His warmth was starting to make me tired and I fell asleep quickly after.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jonathan wasn't in bed anymore. I went downstairs and saw that he was with someone. I froze when I realized who it was.

Simon.

I came downstairs and he just glanced at me and froze. Simon rushed over to me and checked to see if I was hurt.

"Jon, what is Simon doing here?" I asked turning to him.

"I told her to come here. He promised to keep it a secret as long as I let him see you," He ran a hand through his hair and I walked over to him.

"Why did you tell him to come?" I pushed his hair out of his face and I could just imagine what Simon was thinking right now.

"I told me you wanted to see him," Jonathan put his arms around me protectively.

"Okay, am I missing something here?" Simon interrupted.

"I missed you so much," I ran to Simon and put my arms around him. He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I missed you too. Where have you been all this time?" Simon asked pushing me away slightly.

"With Jon," I said biting my lip.

"Why didn't you come home?" Simon asked.

"Jonathan didn't want me to come home," I shrugged.

"So you just do whatever he tells you to do?" Simon asked fully pushing me away from him.

"No, of course not! At first I fought with him every day, and then slowly I fell in love with him. I've been with him here for a while." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"You fell in love with him! How did you do that, he's a monster!" I smacked Simon.

"Don't yell at me," I could already feel the tears starting to come.

I sniffled and I started crying. Simon panicked and Jon took over and pulled me into his arms.

"Aww Clary, why are you crying?" Simon asked gently.

"You were shouting at me!" I pouted and sniffled.

"I think we should tell him," Jon whispered into my ear. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Tell me what?" Simon just stood there and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

Simon heard me, I could tell when he just stood there and stared at me.

"Then why aren't you with Jace?" Simon asked finally.

"Maybe because I'm pregnant with Jonathan's babies," I said immediately in response.

"Oh my god…" Simon sat down and just stayed there.

Simon got up and started to walk towards the front door.

"Simon, please don't tell anyone about this, I was planning on going to see my mom anyways." I said on the verge of tears.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be here for you Clary, even if you do trust this idiot." Simon said glaring at Jon.

I hugged Simon and he hugged me back tighter. I smiled at him and he sat down on the couch.

"Wait a minute, did you say babies?" Simon said abruptly.

"Haha…yeah." I didn't look directly at him. Simon probably thought I was a major slut right now.

"Wow…I need to go, Isabelle and I have a date." Simon kissed my forehead and I told him to call me and he hugged me.

"I love you best bud," I said playfully punching his arm.

"I love you too Clary," He hugged me again and left.

I sighed and lay down on the couch. That was too stressful for me. Jonathan should have told me that he invited Simon over instead of just bringing him here.

I went back upstairs to bed and just lay there trying to comprehend what just happened. What if Simon told everyone where I was?

What if he told Jace?

"Clary, are you okay?" Jon put his arms around me and kissed me gently. I moaned and he pushed me down onto the bed and continued to kiss me.

"What if Jace finds out?" I whispered after pulling away.

"Then we deal with it." Jon continued to hug me and I sighed and turned and rested my head on his chest. He kept his arms around me and I couldn't help but feel extremely safe.

I relaxed a bit and smiled at him and kissed his cheek before getting up and going downstairs to the couch. I grabbed my phone and plugged my earphones into it and started listening to my music.

The song that was on was Scream & Shout by will. featuring Britney Spears. I don't know when I downloaded this.

I put both my earphones in and tried to ignore the world. It didn't exactly work. My nerves were fried and I was all nervous and shaky.

I went upstairs and Jon was just lying on the bed.

"Can I have your stele for a second?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He grabbed it from a drawer and gave it to me. I drew a relaxation rune on my arm and smiled when I felt my stress start to slowly go away. I leaned against the pillows and put my hand above my belly.

Jon put his hand on top of mine and I giggled and smiled at him and started to listen to my music again.

I closed my eyes and relaxed to the beat of the music. I wasn't tired anymore, but at the same time I felt exhausted. The whole Simon thing made me all hyper and weird.

I loved Simon like a brother and I trusted him not to tell anyone, at least not until I let him. Simon would never intentionally try to hurt me.

Simon knew me better than I knew myself. He'll do the right thing. I know he will.

I relaxed and stretched a bit before getting out of bed and going back downstairs. I felt like eating something. I opened the fridge and looked through it.

There wasn't anything that I particularly wanted in this fridge. I wanted some lobster…that's weird; I don't like seafood at all.

I went back upstairs and sat down on Jon's lap and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked rubbing my back. He was taller than me even when I was sitting on his lap.

"I want lobster." I said resting my hands on my belly.

"Then we'll go out for lobster for dinner." Jonathan said kissing me gently. I moaned and pulled him closer. He kissed down my neck and I giggled and pushed him away.

"I don't really feel like having sex, I feel sick," I said making a face.

"It's fine, being here with you is enough for me," Jon said starting to rub my back. He was so adorable sometimes.

I turned the TV on and Jonathan put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and leaned against his chest.

Jonathan and I spent the rest of the day being lazy as hell and watching movies on the TV. We both fell asleep before we could remember that we were going to go out and get lobster.

Eh, I don't really feel like having lobster anymore. Jonathan, on the other hand, I wanted to have…over and over and over again.

**Haha, nice ending right? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating much, I know people must hate that I don't update as much as I should. I know that I shouldn't have excuses but recently the guy I liked asked out one of my old friends and it pretty much broke my heart and the thought of writing a romance story made me want to cry, but then again, sometimes you just need to cry and let it out. I'm not going to make any empty promises that I won't be able to fulfill. So I'll just say this. I will TRY as hard as I can to update more frequently. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I would love to hear what you think of this chapter so please leave me a review or PM me if you want to give me some constructive criticism on my writing. I don't mind getting criticized as long as it helps me become a better writer. Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
